


A Day In The Life

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: Just a regular day, nothing special about it, other than that MC got to share it with her husband
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: You Are My Sunshine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	A Day In The Life

There had been nothing entirely special about the day.

Although if MC was being honest, everyday was special with Jihyun. Every small moment folding laundry and drying dishes or singing off-key to her favourite songs. As long as they were moments shared with him, they were special.

The sky had been overcast when she’d awoken, and it had started drizzling by the time they’d both managed to drag themselves from bed. She’d wrapped her blanket around her head, and Jihyun had tucked his chin on her shoulder, his hands around her waist as she’d stood in front of the stove, staring down at the food frying in the pan.

“Can you boil the kettle?” She’d asked, and he’d hummed in acknowledgement, but hadn’t moved until she’d nudged him in the side with her elbow.

“Can you _please_ boil the kettle?”

He’d whined softly, but he’d pulled away, filling the kettle with water and flicking it on.

She’d sang _thank you_ to him, flipping the bacon sizzling on the pan, the sound almost drowned out by the beating of the rain against the windows.

He’d shuffled back over to her, pressing his face against the back of her head, his hands going back around her waist, and she’d been barely able to stop herself from giggling.

When he was tired, when sleep still clung to him, as it did now in the grey mist of the rainy morning, he was extremely cuddly. _So_ incredibly cuddly, demanding hugs and to be held for as long as he possibly could. She would awake some mornings to him pressed against her back, his arms around her waist and his face pressed against the crook of her neck. Others he would nuzzle the side of her face softly until she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair as he dozed.

Some mornings he would whine when she tried getting up before him, coaxing her back to bed, back into his arms where he would scatter kisses across her brow as they lay there until the room turned golden from the sun’s light pouring through the window.

And other mornings, not that much different than today’s, he would cling to her as they both clambered from bed, trailing behind her with his arms around her waist for as long as he possibly could.

And it wasn’t like she could tell him to _stop_. Not when it was so completely adorable; when it was so soft and sweet, sending light and happiness cascading through her.

He would mumble quiet _I love you_ ’s against her neck, and she would feel her heart melting, her legs growing a little weak as soft kisses chased after his words against her skin.

Which was exactly what he’d been doing that morning as she’d tried making them breakfast.

He slid his face from the back of her down to her neck,trailing kisses down to the spot between her shoulder and her neck, humming as his embrace had grown tighter.

She’d managed to drag him to the couch when the food had finished cooking, and he’d held her in his lap as they’d eaten.

It had made trying to eat _very_ difficult, as she’d had to balance her plate on her knee and avoid jamming her elbow into his side. And he’d had to set his own plate down beside them on the couch. But it had been worth it just to be so close to him, especially when he’d still been sleepy and snuggly. It had been so adorable her heart had melted.

Eventually though, he did wake up fully, and as the sun continued its journey through the sky, they continued through the day. He’d pressed a fleeting kiss to her cheek as he’d gotten up. Then he’d gotten ready to head out to his studio, wanting to finish up some of his pieces.

Which had left her to go about her own day. A few errands and her own work to be done. Chords that needed finishing and a new chapter that needed editing. She’d resigned herself to sitting in the little office they had decorated for her together, and she’d opened one of the windows to let the cool air in.

Birdsong had danced into the room, and she’d found her focus straying from her edits and her scribbled music notes to the paintings that dotted the rose-petal pink walls of the room. Paintings Jihyun had gifted her, little sketches he’d done late at night while she’d read to him, paintings they had done together; ones he claimed were beautiful despite how much she lacked the same skills he possessed.

She’d looked at the pictures, imagined sitting next to him as he made each brush stroke, bringing the pale cream canvas to life with the paint and his own light and the brightness of his love and passion.

That was how it always went, though. She would sit with her window open and listen to the music of the world and she would bask in the warmth of the sun as it enveloped her, as it coaxed music and rhythms and stories from her heart. But inevitably she would always end up thinking of her husband. Wishing he was here with her. Thinking of his laugh and his smile and his warmth, so very much like the suns.

And then soon the day had turned to evening, the sky staining a rosy pink and crimson and a deep, burning gold. And then the door to her office had creamer open and footsteps had padded across the floor, followed by the gentlest of kisses to her brow. A warm _I missed you_ murmured into her hair, and she’d felt such pure joy overflowing in her heart and through her being.

Then it had been making dinner, and praying she didn’t burn anything again. And Jihyun carefully taking the knife from her when she almost cut her finger chopping vegetables. Again.

Dinner was an event that always seemed to vary, too. Some days they managed to make something strangely grand, almost gourmet if either of them had any real talent in cooking. Other days it ended up a tragic affair and they both debated ordering takeout.

Today it fell somewhere in the middle. The vegetables were overcooked and they hadn’t used nearly enough spices, but they’d cooked the prawns to perfection and the sauce had turned out better than MC could have hoped.

They washed the dishes together as the sun began its final descent, staining the sky in golds and blushing pinks. And when the first stars bloomed in the deep indigo of the night sky, they curled up together on the couch, their biggest, softest blanket tucked around them.

MC flicked through different shows idly, a romance drama one minute and an action-adventure the next. Beside her, Jihyun sketched in one of his many notebooks, his other arm slung around her waist.

The sketchbook was propped against his knee, and when she peeked over she could see he was in the midst of sketching out a landscape covered in trees and flowers, the sun rising above it all. And in the corner, leaning against one of the trees, was what looked like a couple cuddling together, looking up at that beautiful rising sun.

It was shaded in the slate grey of his pencil’s lead, and yet MC could feel the warmth from that sun on her face. Could feel the breeze that rustled through the foliage of the trees. Could smell the gentle perfume of the blooming flowers that curled around her like a song.

“It’s wonderful,” she said.

Jihyun shifted his gaze, peering down at her from the corner of his eyes. He smirked, arching a brow. “It’s not even done yet.”

“But I love it,” she insisted. Truly, she loved everything he created, every stray doodle and every resplendent painting.

His face flushed, turning a soft pink, reminding her of the sky at dawn. “Thank you, love.”

She beamed up at him, earning another bright smile in return, the colours in his cheeks deepening.

He moved on to sketching a new scene when he finished shading in that first picture, making it look like the sunlight was embracing the small couple in the corner of the picture. MC watched in awe, the show she’d settled on all but forgotten, as he brought the blank paper to life. As he filled it with another landscape, this one of towering mountains that brushed against a starry sky. There was a lake at the base of the mountain, and he made it seem like the water rippled, blurring the stars reflected in its depths.

“What should I draw next?” He asked, flipping his sketchbook to a new, blank page.

MC hummed, tapping her finger against her chin. “How about mermaids.”

He laughed, but he didn’t object, and she watched as he quickly sketched out a pretty looking mermaid with long, flowing hair, surrounded by little fish and seahorses.

“A unicorn,” she requested next, smooshing her cheek against his chest as she snuggled closer.

Jihyun obliged, adding a few small pixies into the drawing, hovering above the unicorn like sparkles.

He took a few more of her silly requests, smiling brighter as she made more and more ridiculous suggestions.

Faeries at a ball. A redraw of her favourite meme. A swarm of tiny birds carrying away a car. At least three more mermaids.

He set his sketchbook to the side when they both began yawning, sleep pulling at their minds.

“Bed?” He asked, and she nodded sleepily against his side.

She was still snuggled against him, and she was almost too comfortable to move from the couch, to make the short trek to their bedroom, but he took her hand, pulling her from their nest on the couch as he stood.

“Come on,” he said, tugging her along.

MC trailed after her husband, her eyes feeling heavy as he guided her back to their room, as he helped her get ready for bed, as he pulled back the bedsheets and tucked her in before climbing in himself.

And now she was nestled against her husband, her head tucked beneath his chin. He’d pressed a few sleepy kisses to her face after he’d turned off the lights, and then another few to the top of her head as he’d wrapped his arms around her, as he’d pulled her against his chest.

Now she smiled, listening as his breaths grew slower, more even. His heartbeat was a steady rhythm beneath where her hands lay against his chest, and it reminded her of a lullaby. Soft and quiet and soothing, his presence lulling her to sleep.

This was how most of her days ended. With her falling asleep next to Jihyun, feeling oh so warm and oh so happy as the world melted away, as the last thing she thought of was how warm he was, of how much she loved him.

The day had been much like any other day, and there hadn’t been anything particularly special about it. They’d gotten up, they’d lived their lives, and then they’d gone to bed.

But she truly wouldn’t have had it any other way. Because it was a day she got to share with her husband, with Jihyun, and _that_ made every day special. And she wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
